The Hunger Games: Peeta's Eyes
by Blay Nix
Summary: One thought entered my mind. Rhapsody. She was trying to save Katniss and me. I should have known all along. The Hunger Games through Peeta's eyes. With a new Character.
1. The Reaping

I wake up, as usual to the smell of baking bread.

I looked around me room. Remaining perfectly still. In my mind, if I didn't move, not even a fraction of an inch (except for eye movement), than the day wasn't starting yet.

tried to remember when I made up this game.

I could not remember.

The reason for playing this game wasn't the usual, not wanting to deal with my mother abusing me.

Today I didn't want to have to deal with the Reaping. The day when one male and one female tribute will be picked out of a glass ball and made to fight to death in the Hunger Games.

Joy.

I decided it was time for the day to get started, so, I rolled out of bed and got dressed. As I was heading down the stairs to the bakery, I heard the bell ding to alert us that we had a customer.

I looked at my watch. It was early. I wonder who it could be. My question was answered as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

Gale Hawthorne.

He was holding a fat squirrel in his hand. He looked, at me nodded, and went back to talking with my father, discussing a trade.

I walked into to the kitchen and pulled out the cake I had been working on for the past few days. I felt slightly disappointed that Katniss hadn't been with him. But then again, she typically didn't come with him to the bakery. She didn't want to risk running into my mother with any of her trades, every once and a while though, I would she her looking into the display window with her sister Prim.

I tried to push Katniss out of my mind and focus on the cake.

Some how I managed.

I was only pulled out of my trance when my two brothers, Folar and Rye, came bounding down the stairs.

"Happy Hunger Games little brother!" Said Rye.

I stepped back from the cake as he locked his arms around my neck, I smiled slightly, bad mistake.

I turned grabbed his arms and in a quick maneuver I had him in a headlock.

"You too." I said, he struggled against my hold.

He and I both knew that he wasn't going to be able to escape. We play fought for bit more until Folar left muttering something about having to be the responsible one in the family.

We both snickered at him.

He truly was the odd one out in the family. He didn't share the same build as Rye and I, he was small, had dark hair, and dark eyes. He was interested in just about everything. And he was the only son my mother liked.

I walked back over to my cake and was just finishing the piping on it when she rounded the corner.

"Peeta," she barked I stood up and said,

"Yes ma'am?" she came into view, "Get the dough out of the fridge, knead it, and then put it in the oven." she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." I responded, dropping what I was doing and walking to the fridge. I got the dough out and began to knead it.

Even though my back was turned. I could still feel her presence, I tried to ignore her and focus on what I was doing.

She cleared he throat and I turned around expecting for her to say something.

"Did I tell you to stop?" she asked.

"No," I responded quickly and turned back around to continue.

She took step closer to me,

"What was that?" she asked in a quite, deadly voice.

_Oh no._ I thought.

"No ma'am." I corrected. I silently cursed my self for forgetting it the first time.

"That's not what you said the first time." she said. "What did you say the first time?" I tried to prepare my self for what was about to happen next, I tried to play out a hundred different scenarios in my head.

"I said, 'no'." she took another step towards me.

"Why is your neck red?" she asked in a deadly voice.

_Damn. _I thought to myself.

"And don't you dare lie to me." she finished.

"Rye and I were messing around…" I said. I was trying to brace my self for the pain that surely about to happen.

"And what," she said taking one step closer towards me with each word. "have I told you about 'messing around' with your brothers?" she asked .

"You've told us not to…" I said quietly.

"That's right." she said. "I've told you not to, and you've gone and done it anyway." she finished, then without warning, she raised her hand and brought it down hard on the back of my head.

It stung, but I'd had worse.

"I swear," she said backing up, "The only thing you're usual for is decorating cakes." she sauntered off.

That went better then I would have hoped, I thought as I rubbed the spot where she had hit me.

There was going to be a mark. But at least it wasn't bleeding.

I went back to the bread, and after I finished that, I went back to my cakes until my father came into the kitchen.

Several hours had passed.

"You need to get ready. It's about time to go." he said. I looked at the clock. He was right, the Reaping was at two.

"Ok." I said as I put the cakes in the fridge. I would finish them when I got back.

I walked up stairs and pulled out some dress clothes. Got dressed and walked back downstairs. My family was waiting in the kitchen.

Folar was dressed similarly to me. Rye was no longer eligible. And for that, I was thankful.

We all walked to the town square in silence. Once we arrived my parents and Rye walked over to an adjacent area to watch, and Folar and I went to check in. Folar looked at me nodded and then went to stand in the section roped off for fourteen years olds as I went to the one reserved for sixteen year olds.

I surveyed the people around me. I saw Gale standing in the area for eighteen year olds he was looking at something in the crowd, instinctively I looked to see what he was, then I saw her. Katniss. Even though she looked worried , she still looked beautiful.

She was wearing a blue dress and her hair was in an elegant braid. She looked away from Gale, so I looked away from her. I waited a few more minuets for the Reaping to begin. The clock chimed two so Mayor Undersee stood up and walked to the podium and began to read.

It's the same story every year. The story of how our "Great Nation" was formed.

I try to tune him out.

And I succeed until district twelve's lone victor, Haymitch Abernathy stumbles upon the stage.

He's wasted.

Like usual.

The mayor introduces him, but he gets confused and tries to give out escort, Effie Trinket a big hug.

I laugh darkly, as do a few others around me.

She just barely manages to fight him off. She stands up and gives her usual

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" she sounds ridiculous, as do most of the people from the capitol.

Her pink hair, witch most be a wig, is tilting slight to the side after her little encounter with Haymitch. She tries to fix it as she walks up to the reaping ball.

"Ladies first!" she says, manically upbeat. I bet I would be to, if I didn't have to worry about being thrown into an arena and forced to fight to the death on live television. She sticks her hand into the large glass Reaping ball and swishes it around dramatically, before plunging her hand and pulling out a little slip of paper. I only have enough time to hope that the name about to be read aloud isn't Katniss Everdeen.

She reads the name out loud.

And it isn't Katniss' name.

It's her little sisters name.

Primrose Everdeen.


	2. The odds, are not in my favor

Panic.

Relief.

Fear.

Disbelief.

Shock.

Horror.

I feel all of these things. All at once. I'm having a hard time focusing, but I snap to once I hear her voice, wait, it's not her voice.

It's her screams.

It takes me a moment to realize the words Katniss is screaming.

She's screaming Prim's name.

And then I hear the words that will change my life forever,

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

_No. No. No!_

She can't go into the games.

She can't.

She mounts the stage and Effie looks confused.

They all do.

No one volunteers in our district.

Around here. The Hunger Games are closely associated with death.

"Lovely!" say Effie,

but it's not lovely. It's not lovely at all.

"But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the Reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um…" she trails off.

She looks at the mayor, lost.

He's looking at Katniss with a pained look on his face.

"What does it matter?" he says, "What does it matter?" he repeats, "Let her come forward."

Prim his screaming, terrible, gut wrenching screams.

There's a scene going on around the steps of the stage, but I can't hear.

I have gone deaf.

The announcement of the girl I loved, willingly sentencing her self to death to save her little sister, has robbed me of my senses.

I can't register what I'm hearing. I have gone numb.

There is a small exchange on the stage between Katniss and Effie.

Something about buttons and sisters.

Nothing makes sense right now.

Effie looks somewhat pleased though.

Finally. Some "action" in her district. It makes me sick.

I come to my senses when I see every single person in my district lift up their left hand to their lips, press their three middle fingers to them. And raise it to her. I am one of these people.

It's an old symbol in our district.

Mainly used at funerals now.

How fitting.

The symbol means, admiration and respect.

To someone you love.

And love her I do. Katniss looks like she's about to cry, and Effie looks a bit taken a back.

Good.

Then Haymitch decides to steal the spotlight,

"Look at her! Look at this one!" he throws an arm sloppily around her shoulder. "I like her..." he says sluggishly, "Lots of… Spunk!" he then takes his arm off her shoulder and look directly at the camera and shouts,

"More than you! More than you!" he yells again.

He looks like he is about to say more, but he takes this opportunity to fall off the stage and knock himself unconscious.

I look at Katniss.

With all the cameras off her she lets her emotions take over her features. Even with her face twisted in pain.

She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

Effie, trying to get things back on track says,

"What an exciting day!" her wig looks like its about to fall off.

I didn't fell like I was about to be sick. I might have laughed.

"But more excitement to come! It's time to pick our boy tribute!"

Unlike before with the girls Effie didn't bother with all the showiness.

She just sticks her hand in the ball and plucks out the first strip her hand encounters.

She opens the sheet and reads the name aloud. Clearly the odds decided not to be in my favor today.

Because the name she aloud.

Was Peeta Mellark.


	3. Saying goodbye

AN: So. I have reviews! Didn't even expect this thing to get read. Thank you guys so much! Sorry about any spelling mistakes Microsoft only does so much, and I don't like to proof read because I second-guess how I've written things. So, thanks again! If you have any suggests or questions. Please feel free to ask. Happy reading!

** -Blay**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. But I so wish I did!**

I think I'm about to be sick.

Not only is Katniss going to fight to her death.

But I'm going to be chucked in right along with her.

I walk forward in small, tight steps. I mount the stage, trying to keep my face relatively unemotional.

Once on stage, I can see Katniss looking at me in the corner of my eye.

Probably sizing up her competition.

Effie asks for volunteers.

But no one does. I'm glad. I don't want any one to die for me.

I am not worth it.

The ceremony ends with the mayor reading the Treaty of Treason.

The mayor then makes us shake hands.

When our hands meet, I feel a sort of spark.

Before she let's my hand go. I

squeeze it slightly.

I am letting her know that I am here for her.

And to my immense surprise.

She squeezes back.

We are then escorted to the Justice Building where our families and friends where say there last good byes to us.

I am lead into an ornate room by two peacekeepers and instructed to wait.

Good.

I need a few minuets to compose my self.

This next hour is going to be tortuous.

But I have a small voice of hope that I can make it through this.

The voice is not loud enough to cover up my voice of reason.

The voice telling me that in less than two weeks.

I would most likely be dead.

I hear the door open, and I look up.

It's my father.

I walk over to him.

Hesitant.

Before, I wrap my arms around him.

He does the same.

The hug doesn't last long.

He breaks it and looks at me.

"How are you?" he asks.

I know his question how more than one meaning.

He knows how I feel about her.

He felt the same about her mother.

I know where I get it.

"I'm surviving." _Barely._ I tack on mentally.

No need to share all the juicy details of my misery.

"I'm sorry son." Is all he says.

I nod. We sit in silence until my mother comes in.

I am shocked she even came.

"Great." She says, "Just great."

I am shocked.

Surely she couldn't be referring to my being picked.

"Who is going to do the cakes now?"

Ah.  
>That made more sense.<p>

She never cared about me.

Why should she start now?

"Norma…" my father says,

"What?" she asked. "It's true, the cakes are all he's good for."

He didn't say anything.

No need to defend me I guess.

After a few moments of just sitting there. The peacekeepers come to take them away.

My mother stands up and says something that doesn't make sense.

"Looks like District 12 might have a winner this year."

Surely she can't be talking about me?

I don't have any chance of winning.

"She's a fighter. That one is."

_She_.

That makes more sense.

But then.

It doesn't.

My mother absolutely loathed anybody from the Seam.  
>"Bunch of bratty, no good, beggars." She often referred to them as.<p>

Whether she liked Katniss or not.

She was indeed a fighter.

If I wouldn't come back, it was all I could hope that Katniss would.

Her family needed her.

Mine didn't need me.

The peacekeepers took my family out.

With my father looking over his shoulder.

He nodded to me. I nodded back.

I was certain this was the last time I would ever see him.

After the door was shut. I went and sat down on the couch.

I had never been a religious person, but at that moment.

I decided was a good time to start. I prayed. For the first time in my life.

I prayed that Katniss would make it through.

I prayed that her family would make it ok in her absence.

And lastly.

I prayed that my death would be quick and painless.


	4. The Train

I sat there waiting in silence.

I replayed what my mother had said in my mind over and over again.

_She's a fighter. That one is. _

_**She**_.

This was all very confusing for me.

I was always under the impression that my mother loathed anyone from that part of town. What would make her want to have faith in them now?

I pondered this until the door opened again. I wasn't expecting any more visitors. I looked up, confused. When I saw who it was.

I was even more confused.

It was Gale.

_What on earth could he be doing here? _

He walked into the room and looked around, nervously.

He didn't say anything.

So I waited.

Then, finally, he cleared his throat and began,

"You'll take care of her. Right?"

_Ah, now I know what this visit is about._

"Of course." I say, "Only one of us can come out, and I plan on it being her."

He didn't say anything.

We just stood there, in silence, until he clears his throat again.

"Can, you, uh give this to her?" he asks as he pulls a folded piece of paper out of his pocket.

"No problem." I say as I take the note and put it into my pocket.

"Would you also take this? As you district token?" he asks pulling out a rather dull arrowhead. "If you guys team up or something, it would be a way to let her know she can trust you."

I take it and look at it.

I have never seen one before.

"Of course." I say.

Then the peacekeeper comes and takes him away.

I have a few moments to compose my self before I am escorted to the train station.

I look back on the events of today. Hard to believe just hours ago I was decorating cakes.

Now I wonder who is going to continue them. Now one else has the art skills like I do.

I also wonder why my brothers didn't come and say goodbye.

Oh well.

To late for that now.

All to soon, the peacekeepers come and take me to the train station.

When I'm at the train platform, I feel overwhelmed as all the people and the cameras get closer and closer to us.

When I'm sure I'm about to pass out from all of this the peacekeepers let us get on the train.

I am taken aback by the sheer luxury of it all.

Everything in the compartment looks so rich and elegant.

The colors are rich and deep.

I try to imagine what colors I would have to mix to get these.

I cannot.

Then the train takes off and my breath is taken away, it's so fast.

But it looks like nothing inside the train is affected by the speed.

Katniss and I just stand there awkwardly for a bit until a Capitol attendant shows us to out living quarters.

Again, the beauty of it all takes me aback.

I run my hand over my bed spread.

It feels soft and warm.

The floors appear to be made of some sort of wood.

They are dark and rich.

I sit down and feel calm for the first time today.

I then remember the note in my pocket.

I pull it out and look at it, tempted to read.

But I don't.

I wonder when I will get a chance to give it to her.

Or even explain how I got it.

Do I show her my token now?

Or later if we do ever team up in the Games?

Would she even want to team up?

My mind is soon filled with questions. I

lie back in my bed and wince slightly.

My head is still sore from when my mother hit me.

I smile slightly.

Why I don't know.


	5. The Recap

I sit in my room until a Capitol attendant comes and tells me that dinner is ready.

Good.

I'm ravished.

With all that's gone on today. I didn't get a chance to eat.

I walk into the dinning compartment and sit down at the table.

I sit there alone for a moment until Katniss and Effie come in,

"Where's Haymitch?" she asks brightly.

"I haven't a clue." I say.

She looks like she's going to say something else, but is interrupted by dinner arriving.

Every thing was so absolutely amazing.

The food looks unbelievable.

Every cell in my body wanted me to take handfuls and cram them into my mouth.

I looked at Katniss and she looked amazed like I did.

I know she never really has enough to eat.

You would think for the fact that we make food for a living that I would be better fed then the average person in District 12.

And I guess that was true.

I was.

But all we every really got to eat was the bread and pastries that had gone very, very stale.

A plate was set in front of me.

I don't know what it was, but I dug right in.

It was the best thing I had ever tasted.

Everything was so rich and creamy and think.

I look up from my food and notice Katniss.

You would think she would be a total savage, but she had actual manners.

Using the right silverware and everything.

I couldn't help but stare at her.

She can't die.

She just can't.

My mother was right.

She is a fighter. I

t was all I could hope that sponsors would see what I see.

There's not much talk over dinner until Haymitch finally decides to show up.

"Did I miss super?" he asks. He's drunk off his ass.

Great.

Sometimes the kids who get reaped actually stand a bit of a chance.

But we never really get sponsors.

Haymitch just seems to drive them away.

When we're about to answer, he vomits all over the floor and slips and falls in it.

I can't help to laugh.

I look at Katniss and she has the same look of amusement and disgust that I must have.

I then look at Effie.

She looks absolutely repulsed.

This just makes me laugh harder.

It fells like I haven't laughed in decades.

Katniss is laughing now too.

Effie looks a little green herself.

"He's your life line in the arena."

It's true. He is.

But this only makes me laugh harder.

"Ugh!" she practically screams as she gets up and leaves the compartment.

I look at Katniss, and she's looking at me.

She looks absolutely radiant when she's laughing.

She smiles at me and I feel a little flutter in my stomach.

I smile back, and the she looks away.

I just smile again.

"What are we going to do with him?" she asks.

Hmm, she's right.

_What are we going to do with him?_

"I suppose we get him up and clean him off."

The thought of cleaning him up makes me a little nauseous.

I am actually starting to feel that way after all that rich food.

"Right." She says.

We both get up and walk over to where Haymitch is.

We manage some how to get him up and take him to his quarters.

She helps me get him into the tub.

We turn the water on him, fully clothed.

She looks a little lost.

"I can go get an attendant if you like?"

I think about this.

Making someone from the Capitol clean him up might be some form of payback for bringing Katniss and I in to this terrible mess.

But no, I won't make them do that.

"No, it's alright. I've got it from here."

She looks slightly confused.

"Are you sure?" she asks again.

I give her a faint smile,

"Yes, Katniss. We'll be fine."

She nods at me and leaves.

I undress him and assist him in washing. After that I find him some clean sleep clothes and tuck him into bed. After all that, a shower doesn't sound too bad.

So I go into my room, and take on. After all that I get dressed and go into the living room are of the train to watch a recap of the Reapings.

Katniss comes in after a moment and sits next to me. I feel that some fluttering sensation that I felt earlier.

We sit in silence for a bit until she looks at me and says

"I'm glad you took care of Haymitch. Things like that aren't really my forte."

I smile at her "It's no problem. Someone had to do it."

"Yeah, I guess they did." she trails off.

I don't want her to stop talking to me.

So I try and think of something else to say.

I try and thing of something that won't remind her of home.

Or what we're about to have to do.

I think for a moment before asking,

"How are you?"

It seems simple enough, but it could mean so much more.

She looks at me and gives a shaky laugh,

\"Well, I could be doing better."

I laugh and say, "I think we both could be in better circumstances."

She smiles slightly and then just looks at me.

After a few seconds of this I raise my eyebrows. Questioning what she's doing.

She blushes and mumbles "Sorry…"

I look at her and say, "Nothing to be sorry about."

I don't add that I enjoyed her staring at me.

We sit without saying anything for a moment before she says,

"I was just looking at that scar you have on your forehead."

She then reaches up and lightly touches the small thin scar I have just above my eyebrow.

The result of not being able to dodge the frying pan my mother had hurled at me a few years back.

When she touches my head it feels like she leaves fire where she touches. A good fire. I feel my cheeks heat up.

She smiles and says "I have the same one."

She then lifts some of her hair back and I see a scar a lot like mine in almost the same place. "I was running from a pack of wild dogs in the woods when I tripped and fell." She says. "Didn't dodge a flying pan in time." I say.

She frowns slightly, she looks like she's about to say something else but Effie comes in and tells us it's time for the other Reapings.

She turns on the T.V. and we all watch in silence, except for the occasional comment about the children that will be our competition.

Soon Effie leaves and it's just Katniss and I sitting in front of the T.V.

"Why does she do it?" Katniss asks.

I'm confused. _Who? Does what?_

She must have realized that she confused me, "Your mother." she said.

_Ah_.

Now I know what she's getting at. "I don't really know." And it's true. "I've wondered that my self quit a bit."

She doesn't say anything for a long time. We just sit in silence, then all the sudden, she places her hand on top of mine. Gives it a quick squeeze, the gets up and says she's going to bed.

I tell her goodnight and then just sit there.

Smiling like an idiot.

But I don't really care.

I look at a clock and realize how late it is.

I stand, stretch, and saunter of to bed.

With a smile still plastered to my face.


	6. Rhapsody in black

Author's Note: So guys, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've just been super busy. School started back and I've been plotting how to get the boy of dreams. More on that later. I hope you guys enjoy this. Tell me what you think of Rhapsody. Pretty fly name huh? Any ways. You'll find out more about her later. Thank you all so much for reading and taking the time out of your day to review this. It means so much to me. Every time I read the reviews you guys have left I get a poo-brain smile on my face. Thanks!

** -Blay**

I woke up and looked around then I bolted up looking around the room looking around wildly until I remembered where I was.

I laid back down, my heart was racing.

I wished, desperately that I would be able to play the non-moving game.

But the rules where already broken.

Since I couldn't play the game I decided to start my day.

I got up and took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed.

I went into the dinner compartment. I was the first one there. There were carts full of food. I asked capitol attendant if I could serve myself. He said yes. That being said I loaded up my plate with all sorts of were so many breads that I couldn't count. So I grabbed a few and sat down.

There was a small pitcher of something. I picked it up and sniffed it. It smelled amazing. Like melted chocolate and milk. I poured some in a glass and drank it .

It burned my mouth slightly.

It was amazing.

A few minuets passed before Haymitch showed up. He walked right over to the cart, got himself a plate and sat down.

He just looked at me in greeting so I raised my eyebrows at him. He grunted and started to eat.

A few minuets after that, Katniss walked in. She looked at me and smiled. I did the same.

She got food and sat down at the table next to me. She looked at the chocolate liquid in my glass and raised her eyebrows.

"Try it." I said, pushing my glass towards her.

She picked it up and smelled it.

I smiled slightly and watched as she took a sip.

Her face lit up. I snickered. "What is this?" she asked.

I look at Haymitch. "They call it hot chocolate." He continued eating.

She smiled and drank from my glass again.

All I could do was stare at her smile.

She was so radiant.

She looked at me and pushed the glass back to me. "It's good." She said.

"Mhm." I agreed.

I heard the door open and I looked up expecting it to be Effie.

But it wasn't.

It was a girl I had never seen before.

She didn't have a Capitol look about her, but she didn't look like she belonged to any of the districts.

She looked to be slightly younger than us. She was short and thin. She had shoulder length black hair and was wearing a black shirt. She had on a pair of gray tight denim pants and a pair of faded black tennis shoes with ratty purple laces.

I looked at her face, she was pretty. She had a small nose that fit her face perfectly. Her eyes, which were rimmed in long, thick eyelashes and black eyeliner, were an endless blue color. She had thin, pale pink lips.

She sat down at the table without a word, and just eyed Katniss and I.

Haymitch hadn't even bothered to look up from his food.

"So," she said finally speaking after a few uncomfortable moments of her staring at us. "This is them?" she asked Haymitch.

He grunted in response.

She had a pretty voice. The type of voice you could just sit and listen to for hours.

She continued staring at us for several moments. I was getting very uncomfortable before she finally cleared her throat and said.

"Ok. Well they don't look too bad. A little thin. But we can fix that." I was about to say something but Katniss beat me to it.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked slightly angry.

She looked at Katniss and sniggered, "This one's feisty. Isn't she?"

Katniss just glared at her. If it would have been me I would have been backing away from the table slowly. Katniss had a murderous look in her eyes. One thing about Katniss people should learn pretty fast is that she has a short temper.

To my immense surprise. The new girl just laughed. "And who the hell are you."

Katniss looked like she was about to punch her. "Katniss." I murmured softly, trying to get her to calm down.

She looked at me and I gave her a warning glance.

The girl just laughed again. "Baker boy to the rescue."

Now it was my turn to get mad. But I controlled my self. "I don't want to seem rude, but who are you?" I asked.

She looked at me and relaxed her face. When she did this I realized how pale she was like ivroy.

"Well," she said. "Since you've asked so politely. I suppose I'll tell you. My name is Rhapsody. And I'll be helping you two survive in the arena."


	7. A little explaination

AN: So, what do you guys think about Rhapsody? Should I continue with her? Or make something mysterious happen to make her disappear? Feed back would be pretty tight. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It means so much to me. I hope you all like what I'm doing. I'm always up for suggestions! Thanks again. I love y'all! :D

-Blay

I look at her.

_Keep us alive in the arena? _

I thought only Haymitch was allowed to do that.

She must sense the confusion because she continues talking. "The Capitol audiences got tired of District 12 being some of the first to die every year, so I'm here to help your mentor."

I look at Haymitch he's not paying us any attention and he's taken out a silver flask and is taking a long drag from it. I look at the clock. It's not even 9:30 yet.

I look at her again. "We don't need your help." Katniss spits out angrily.

Is she blind? We need all the help we can get.

Rhapsody looks at her and bursts out laughing.

I'm curious about this new girl so I ask the first question that pops in my head. "What exactly qualifies you to help us survive in the games?"

She looks at me and says. "My parents were victors. I've grown up knowing all the tricks of the trade. Plus I'm a pretty big deal in the Capitol."

I think about this.

How does her _parents _being victors qualify _her_? I think of another question. "What games did your parents win?"

She looks dead at me and says "That part doesn't really matter. I'm not here for you to annoy the hell out of me with stupid questions, I'm here to help you guys survive."

Katniss let out a shallow breath. "Who gave you the authority to talk to us like that?" she looks mad.

Rhapsody just raises her eyebrows at her, "I don't really think the type of language I use is any of your business? Now is it dear?" She plucks a grape off of Katniss' tray a pops it in her mouth. "And besides," she says "you've already popped of to me too. Looks like we'll get along just fine." she takes, or try's to take another grape from her plate, but Katniss smacks her hand away.

Every one goes still, waiting to see what would happen next. I hold my breath as I wait for either Rhapsody or Katniss to make the first move.

Rhapsody relaxes, and laughs. "Hmm," she says, "Could it be that District 12 might actually have a pretty decent shot at winning this year."

Haymitch finally joins the conversation. "I know, that's the only real reason I let you come. Stand up. The both of you." he orders us. We both just sit there. "Now!" he says.

We both stand up from the table and Rhapsody gets up and begins to circle us, like we're cattle being sold at auction. "Hmm, not to shabby." I realize how tall I am compared to her. She can't be more than 5'2. "Not to bad looking either."

Katniss just rolls her eyes.

The Hunger Games may not be a beauty contest, but the more attractive tributes do tend to gain more sponsors. "And once their stylists get a hold of them, they'll be even better." she goes and sits back down next to Haymitch and begins whispering to him.

Katniss and I just stand there, awkwardly, unsure of our selves. After about a minute of this Rhapsody looks at us and says, "Alright, we'll be in the Capitol in about an hour. I want you to follow mine and Haymitch's instructions perfectly. No objections. We know what we're doing. When you first get there, the first thing they're going to do is hand you over to your stylists. Chances are, you aren't going to like what they do to you. Let them do it anyway. You have a really good set this year."

I try and absorb all of this information. It's a lot to take in.

"Now, after the all the crap is out of they way tonight, you guys are going to meet Haymitch, Effie, and I back in the tribute tower. We'll all go from there. Ok?" she asks.

I just nod my head and Katniss just glares at her.

"Go put on something presentable. You want to make a good impression on the citizens. Once you're done, come back out here. We'll go from there." we just stand there. "You can go now." she tells us.

I turn around and head out of the dinner compartment.

Katniss walking close behind me. As soon as the door is shut behind us, Katniss grabs my arm and whips me around. "I don't like her. Not one bit. I'm not going to listen to what she says." she spits out.

"We have to Katniss. She knows what she's doing." Katniss is still holding on my arm. I'm glad she hasn't let go yet.

"How do we know that?" she asks. "She could be lying for all we know. She's a complete stranger. And since when has the Capitol given a damn about us?"

It's true. "We have to listen to Haymitch. And Haymitch is going to tell us to listen to her."

She looks away. "I know, I just really don't like the air she has about her."

"I know," I say. "She just seems so cocky and show offy. I wonder why she's being so secretive."

Katniss just shrugs. "Lets go get 'presentable'." she says.

She finally lets go of my arm and heads off towards her quarters, and I toward mine.

I can only think of two things as a get dressed.

Rhapsody.

And the feel of Katniss' hand on my arm.


	8. Washing up

The rest of the day after that passed in a blur.

Soon Katniss and I arrive in the Capitol. I may hate the place. But I have to admit. It is beautiful.

While we are being unloaded from the train all the people take me aback.

There are so many of them. They are gawking at us and screaming things.

It only gets louder once Rhapsody gets off the train.

So many people are screaming her name. I quickly learn that her entire name is Rhapsody Ever Melbourne. People keep on screaming it at her.

The cocky attitude she had on the train quickly disappears. She's soon a smiling laughing girl. I like that side of her a lot more. I don't which on is the real her. I guess I will find out.

We are taken to the remake center where we are to be beautified for the opening ceremony tonight. I meet my prep team. A bunch of funny looking altered people. They are all such funny violent colors. All to harsh to be appealing.

I am made to sit in strange things that take off all the grime I have. Strange things are being done to me. My nails are being taken care of. My hair is being slathered with all sorts of stinking liquids. My prep team keeps gushing on how handsome I am. The first few times that they did it, it made me blush, but it soon grew old and I spent the rest of the time trying to block them out.

I managed somehow.

That was until I was told it was time to meet my stylist. I was sitting in an empty room waiting for he to come in.

Her being my stylist. A rather grotesque women named Portia. She came in and introduced herself.

Soon we were sitting talking and eating lunch. I learn quickly that this is her 12th year in the games and her 1st year with District 12.

"So," she says, "As you know. The costumes that you wear at the opening ceremony typically reflect on your districts chief export."

"Yes," I say, "Ours is coal. Typically our stylists like to dress us up in ridiculous, skimpy coal miners uniforms."

"Right," she says, "But Cinna and I don't want to do that."

"Then what do you want to do with us?" I ask. Slightly concerned.

"Tell me Peeta. Do you have an aversion to fire?"


	9. The Opening Ceromony

**Authors Note: Yay for insomnia! It gets a lot of writing done. I hope you guys like it. I'm trying a new format. I feel like this one is easier to read. Tell me what you think. I feel proud of my self. I uploaded like 3 chapters today. Almost makes up for me not uploading for like a week. Sorry about that. Any way. Enjoy. I love you guys.**

**-Blay. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. That belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I do on the other hand own Rhapsody Ever Melbourne. :D**

Soon I am at the city circle. Waiting to be displayed to the entire world.

I am dressed in a simple black unitard. With black boots. And cape.

As soon as Rhapsody sees me, she bursts out laughing.

I can't blame her. I bet I do look slightly strange.

Soon I see Katniss. She looks unbelievably beautiful. Her stylist has kept her face relatively clear of makeup. Just a bit of highlighting here and there. But it's all enhanced her features so perfectly it's breath taking. She looks slightly worried. I am too.

"Have the stylist explained the plan to you?" she asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Are you worried?" she asks me. Trying to relax her face.

"Slightly." I say. It's true I am.

"You look beautiful." I say. _Damn. _I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. She blushes a deep, scarlet red. It only makes her look prettier.

"Thank you," she says, "You don't look to bad your self." You would think that I would be used to this. I mean I have been getting it all day from my prep team. But no.

I turn just as red as she does and mumble a thank you before we both turn away from each other awkwardly.

I look around at all the rest of the tributes.

It was a bad idea.

Just seeing all my competition makes me even more nervous.

There are so many people dressed in strange costumes. None of them are really paying us much attention. Except for a little girl.

The girl from 11 I think. She's tiny. She couldn't weigh more than 70 pounds soaking wet. She's like an elf. Or a fairy or something.

All to soon they are telling us that we're about to head out.

Katniss and I get on our chariot. We wait for the horses to reach the gate leading out into the City Circle. I am absolutely terrified. The stylists then take this time to light up our costumes.

We are about to go out and show the world out fiery costumes. But Cinna is shouting something to Katniss. But it's loud. I lean past her, trying to pick up what he's saying.

I think he's telling us to hold hands.

I tell this to Katniss and grab her hand. She looks at Cinna for conformation.

He nods.

And we're off.

Soon we are parading around the City Circle with all eyes glues on us. People are shocked. The tributes from 12 are on _fire_! I keep on hearing that word.

Then I hear name. And Katniss'. Which people have actually bothered to look up this year.

We are being showered with gifts. Roses. So many roses. I look at Katniss. And to my surprise.

She's smiling, and laughing and waving to everyone.

Her grip on my hand is also extremely tight. I don't care. I need her here. I need her support. We look magical in the darkening twilight.

Katniss looks so beautiful words can't even describe it. Wait. She's not beautiful. She's absolutely, positively, radiant.

Her radiancey is one to challenge the suns.

She would win.

All I can do is look at her. She looks at me. And then down at our intertwined hands. She must realize how tight she's holding them because she loosens her grip.

But I regain it.

"Don't," I say, "I'm afraid I'll fall out." She laughs and squeezes my hand.

If she doesn't get any sponsors. It'll be a crime. She's the most amazing, most exquisite creature on the planet tonight.

She's laughing and smiling and blowing kisses to the crowd that is screaming her name.

Her laughter is the most amazing thing I have ever heard. I wish it would never stop.

I look up at a screen a realize it's us up on it. The cameras are trained on us. And it's easy to see why.

The darker it gets. The harder it is to take your eyes off of us.

We are getting way more than our fair share of screen time. But I don't really care. The more time we get on screen. The more sponsors we could get. Rhapsody was right in telling us to listen to our stylists.

Soon we are at the footsteps of President Snow's mansion. He's making a speech.

I don't hear a single word of it. All I can hear is the ringer in my ears from the immense roar of the crowd.

After her finishes his speech me. Katniss and I are whisked back to the remake center. Our prep teams soon swarm us. Extinguishing us. Screaming praise at us. Katniss is still hold my hand. She seems to realize this about the same time I do. Because she lets go. She flexes her stiff finger. I do the same.

"Thanks," I say, "For keeping me steady back there." She laughs a light airy laugh.

"You helped me too." She says. Then she looks around, all of the other tributes are glaring at us.

We have literally outshone them all. I smile and wave at them. Katniss hits me on the arm lightly.

"Don't.' she hisses playfully.

"Why?" I ask "They already want me dead. Might as well have fun with it." She considers this for a second, turns to the other tributes, and blows them a kiss.

They all glare. This just makes her laugh. A real laugh. This brings a smile to my face. Once we our upstairs in what will be our home for the next two weeks Katniss and I our instructed to get dressed in regular clothes.

Katniss looks around and once she sees there's no one around. She stands on her toes and gives me a kiss right on the cheek.

She leaves without saying a word to go get dressed.

I walk into my room to do the same. I walk over and sit on my bed. I raise my hand to feel where she kissed me. It feels like it's burning. It's a good burning. I can't stop smiling.

This has been the best night of my life.


	10. Therapy

Author's Note: Ok everyone. So extra long chapter today! :D the song in this one is Therapy. By: All Time Low. Look it up if you wanna. Anyways. Thanks for reading tell me what you think! Thanks for reading. I love y'all. :3

-Blay.

After I get dressed I go back into the living room. I look around and see a window. The view from here is amazing. You can see the entire Capitol from here.

I'm to busy staring out the window to notice Rhapsody sneak up behind me.

I do notice her when she sticks her fingers in my ribcages.

"Damn it!" I yell as I whip around to see her.

"What?" she asks raising her eyebrows innocently at me. "It's not my fault you're so jumpy. That's not going to be a good thing in the arena. You might want to work on that." She has an arrogant smile on her face. The cocky, defensive attitude is back. I don't like it. I just glare at her.

"Oooo. What are you going to do to me? Attack me with frosting? Scary!" she says sarcastically.

Never in my life have I wanted to hit some one as much I do right now.

I attempt to relax my features. I go and sit on the couch and wait for Katniss to arrive.

_Why is she so bitter?_ I wonder. What could have happened to her to make her hate everyone so much?

I think of something, and I can't resist in asking.

"What ever happened to the happy little girl at the train station?"

She just scoffs.

"What?" I ask innocently. Raising my eyebrows at her like she did with me. "I was just wondering."

Now it's her turn to glare at me.

"You know," she says, "I'm so not above beating the hell out of you."

I scoff at her. And answer in a mocking tone.  
>"Oh really now?"<p>

She just continues glaring at me. She looks like she's about to say something else, but Katniss takes that opportunity to come in.

She seems to sense the tension in the room because as she sits next to me she raises her eyebrows at me. I just shake my head at her and mouth the word "Later." She nods slightly and begins to fiddle with her hair.

Rhapsody plops down on a chair crosses her legs and just sits there.

We have to wait a few minuets before Effie and Haymitch and everyone else come into the room. When they do it's more of the same of what happened downstairs.

"Congratulations!" Effie practically screams at us. "You both made quite the impression! You're all anyone in the Capitol can talk about right now!"

_Good_. I think. This should get us at least a few sponsors.

Haymitch isn't saying anything at the moment. He actually looks slightly drunk

"Thank you Effie." I tell her. Katniss nods in agreement.

Rhapsody just looks smug. I can tell what she's thinking. _I told you so._

I'm glad she hasn't said anything out loud. Effie just smiles and starts talking about sponsor stuff with the other adults. I let my mind wonder for a bit. I wonder about Rhapsody.

_Why is she so defensive?_ I wonder yet again what could have happened to her that was so terrible. I play out a thousand different scenes in my head.

I wonder if I will ever find out.

I look at Katniss.

She's just sitting there. Staring off into space.

Is she thinking of home?

Of her family?

Of Gale?

I shudder mentally at the last one. Are they seeing each other?

I don't believe so. Anytime I see them together they are discussing very little other than hunting. And I don't think she likes him.

But does he like her?

I am then reminded of the note he asked me to give her.

What was so bad that he needed to tell her that he couldn't say it out loud? This question worries me a little bit.

When do I give it to her?

Tonight?

Tomorrow?

Never.

No.

I will give it to her. I did promise him that. I think tonight will be as good a time as ever.

I think about this for a moment. Then decide to give it to her after everyone else has gone to bed.

Besides. I still have to explain what happened between Rhapsody and I earlier.

I can't think anymore because dinner has just arrived. And I realize I'm ravished.

We sit at a large table. Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, Portia, Rhapsody, Katniss, and I.

Our food is set in front of us by people in red uniforms. I say thank you to my server and she simply nods.

I look at our food. It looks and tastes amazing. No body says anything for the first little bit as we all eat. The silence is broken by Haymitch out of all people. Who has barely spoken the entire time.

"Rhee?" he says. Rhapsody looks up and raises her eyebrows in response. _Rhee?_ How long have the two of then known each other? Long enough to have nicknames for each other apparently.

"How has your day been." He asks. She looks at him and just shrugs.

"Ok I suppose." She responds nonchalantly. This doesn't make much sense. These are two of the unfriendliest people I have ever met. Yet here they are carrying on a conversation. But then again, since they so unfriendly they probably have a lot in common.

"Anything you would like to talk about?" Haymitch asks.

"Not especially." She says and continues eating.

I don't think this day would get any more strange.

Not only is Rhapsody speaking without sarcasm or harsh intent in her words.

It would seems as if though Haymitch actually cares about something.

"Ok." He says. Everyone else continues eating in silence until the next course comes. Then it's Effie who begins.

"As, you two very well know training begins tomorrow." Right training.

Great.

"Yes." I say.

Haymitch decides to speak again.

"Since you two presented your selves as friends in the ceremony earlier. We are going to go with that. I want you two be train together and be together at all times. Got it?"

I nod and so does Katniss. This isn't such a bad thing I suppose. It means I get to spend more time with her.

Rhapsody then speaks.

"Now, I know when you get into training you two are going to run to the scariest looking weapon you can find and start learning how to use it. But don't. you two don't need to learn that. Well Katniss doesn't at least. She already knows how to use a weapon. And Peeta. I can teach you away from all the others."

"How do you know that?" Katniss asks.

"Know what?" Rhapsody responds.

"That I know how to use a weapon. Or that Peeta doesn't?" Katniss answers.

"It's basic stuff. Everybody knows that in District 12. I talked to your families after you said good-bye to them. I'm just going off of what they told me."

Why would she talk to our families? I'm about to ask but she begins speaking again.

"While you are training I want you to learn something you don't know. Learn survival skills. Knowing how to wield a sword isn't going to save you if you are starving to death. I will give you instructions on what stations to go to each morning. Alright?" she asks.

"Ok." I say and Katniss doesn't say anything.

We are only about halfway through dinner before Rhapsody excuses herself and leaves.

I wonder where she is going.

The rest of dinner passes without incident. I eat until I'm so full I feel sick.

Once dinner is over I decide to give Katniss the note. She left and went to her room as soon as dinner was over. I went to my room grabbed to note from yesterdays pants and starting walking towards Katniss' room.

I'm about halfway down the hall when I hear singing. I stop and listen a little harder.

It's coming from a room at the end of the hall. The door is slightly open.

I walk as silently as I can towards it. The voice is high and clear and beautiful.

It sends chills down my spine.

Then it hits me who it is singing.

It's Rhapsody.

I listen to the words of her song.

My ship went down in a sea of sound  
>When I woke up alone, I had everything<br>A handful of moments, I wished I could change  
>And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade<br>In a city of fools, I was careful and cool  
>But they tore me apart like a hurricane<br>A handful of moments, I wished I could change  
>But I was carried away<br>Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty

But I'm smiling at everything  
>Therapy, you were never a friend to me<br>and you can keep all your misery

My lungs gave out as I faced the crowd  
>I think that keeping this up could be dangerous<br>I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone  
>And the experts say I'm delirious<br>Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty  
>But I'm smiling at everything<br>Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
>You can take back your misery<br>Arrogant boy  
>Love yourself so no one has to<br>They're better off without you  
>They're better off without you<br>Arrogant boy  
>'Cause a scene like you're supposed to<br>They'll fall asleep without you  
>You're lucky if your memory remains<br>Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty  
>But I'm smiling at everything<br>Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
>You can take back your misery<br>Therapy, I'm a walking travesty  
>But I'm smiling at everything<br>Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
>And you can choke on your misery.<p>

The words break my heart. She's miserable. I have to find a way to help her.

I have to.

If it's the last thing I ever do.


	11. Fluff

**Authors Note: Ok you guys, I just want to state something really quick. There is absolutely nothing romantic between Peeta and Rhapsody. I am I huge team Katniss/Peeta supporter. So don't worry never going to happen. So I have a question. Even though this is through Peeta's eyes. How would you guys feel if I did like a half chapter or so in Rhapsody's perspective? Just tell me what you think in a comment below. Thank you ALL so much for all the reviews and views I've gotten. I have 10 (9 If you don't count me leaving a comment in the review section.) reviews and drum role…. ALMOST 2000 VEIWS! All I can say is one) HOLY FLUFFF! And two) Thank you guys so friggin much. You keep me going. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I was having so pretty bad writers block while doing this, so not my best chapter. Oh well :/**

**-Blay**

Remembering my mission. I walked to Katniss' door. I took a moment to collect my courage. Then, taking a deep breath, I knocked and waited.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Then she spoke.

"Come in."

I walked into her room. Which was a lot like mine.

"Hi," I said shyly, feeling like a total idiot.

"Hi," she said back in a quite voice. "Sit down." She said, gesturing to the spot next to her on her bed.

I walked over and sat down. I was feeling kind of shaky.

"So, what's up?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I uh, have something to give you." I said as I put my hand in my pocket to get the note. I pulled it out and gave it to her.

She looked confused.

"When we were saying goodbye to our families, Gale came and saw me. Gave me this to give to you. Don't worry. I didn't read it or anything." I say.

She just stares at it.

I decide she'll want to open it on her own so I get up and say.

"I'm just going to leave."

She still hasn't said anything. So I just walk out her room, shutting the door behind me.

I am now to restless to sleep. I don't know what to do so I go into the kitchen to get a snack. I'm not used to being able to eat whenever I like, so I don't know what I want. I open the cabinet I look. Something catches my eye. A jar of marshmallow fluff. I grab it along with a spoon I found in one of the drawers and head off.

I walk down a hallway I haven't been down yet and encounter a staircase.

Out of curiosity I decide to head up it.

There's a door at the top,

But it's open.

I see that it leads to the roof.

Cautiously I step out.

The view from up here is amazing. I can see the entire Capitol. I hear I tinkling sound and look around. It's coming from some wind chimes hanging in some trees in a little garden area.

"Stalking me now are you?" I hear I voice say behind me and jump.

It's only Rhapsody.

"Damnit," I say, "You have to stop doing that."

"I didn't mean to this time. Sorry." She says, kind of sheepishly.

Wait? Did she just apologize to me? I think she did. I raise an eyebrow at her and ask,

"What are you doing up here anyways?"

"Insomnia." She says matter of factly.

"I couldn't stand being cooped up inside anymore, so I came out here."

"Oh," is all I can say.

"Why are you up here?" she asks,

"Wasn't tired yet." Is all I say. No need to mention Katniss' and mine little meeting.

"Ah," Is all she says. I don't know whether to stay or not. Rhapsody has already turned her back to me and started to walk towards the garden area of the roof. She turns around looks at me and says,

"Come on now. I don't bite."

She turns around and walks underneath a tree and sits down. I walk over next to her and sit down.

I notice a speaker next to her and she sees me looking at it.

"I like to sit up here and listen to music." Is all she says. She hits a button on it and music drifts out of the speaker.

I've never heard this before. It sounds lovely.

"It's Elgar." She tells me.

I raise my eyebrows at her, having no idea who "Elgar" is.

She laughs.

"First off, this style of music is called classical. It's old. Like way old. It was the first kind of music they had. And second, Edward Elgar is the man who composed this. And the name of the song is Elgars Cello Concerto, this is the first movement."

I just sat there listening to her. Shocked that she hadn't said anything mean yet. She then ruined it by saying,

"To like this music it takes an acquired taste. You're most likely not sophisticated enough to be able to understand."

I shot her a dirty look. She just laughed at me.

"What?" she asks, "It's true. Do you even know what a cello is?"

"No," I say. sounding slightly bitter.

She laughs again.

"You know what a fiddle is? Right?"

I nod.

"Well, a cello is like a fiddle. Same body style, but a cello is bigger, and lower. And you play it sitting down with it in between your legs because it's to big to hold."

"Ah." I s all I could say.

She looks down and laughs. I look down at well, and realize I'm still holding the fluff.

She yanks the jar out of my hand and grabs my spoon.

"Hey!" I protest. But she only laughs.

She's already taken the lid off and eating a spoonful.

She tosses it back at me and I catch it, take a spoonful and eat some. It's amazing.

We just sit there. Listening to the music. Then something pops into my head.

"I don't wanna be mean or anything, but why are you a such a bitch all the time?"

She looks at me. Her face free of expression.

I brace my self, expecting her to hit me. But she just smiles and says,

"Because if I wasn't. nothing would get done. It's hard being only 14 and responsible for the lives of two people."

She stands up.

"You're going to met me here. Tomorrow night. Same time. I'm going to teach you how to use a weapon. While in the training center I want you to find one you like the look of. We'll try it."

"Ok," I tell her.

She walks a few steps before turning around and saying,

"Have you told her you love her yet?"

I'm taken a back.

"Told who? What?"

"Oh don't play dumb Baker Boy. I know you're like in love with Katniss. You really need to make your move while you can."

My mouth drops open. I want to say something but words won't come out of my mouth.

_How does she know these things?_

She's just grinning.

"Don't bother to try and deny it. Don't worry though. Your secret is safe with me."

I want to say something but she is walking away.

When she is almost to the door she turns around and says something else that shocks me.

"You know, you might just be surprised with her answer."

And with that she leaves me all alone with the sound of Elgar, fading into the darkness.


	12. Questions

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't get to update this weekend. I was at my dads this weekend and he doesn't even own a computer. Let alone does he have internet. So, I don't think I can express the pure amazement I have that people actually read this. I'm so glad all of you do. You make me feel accomplished. Before this I was never motivated enough to continue with anything. Thank all of you! Sorry for such a short chapter. I had to get it out of the way. So, I'm going to do a small chapter from Rhapsody's POV. Any ideas on what part of the book it should be? Leave you response bellow please! :D**

**-Blay**

I sit there for I don't know how long just replaying what she said over and over again in my mind.

How does she know these things?

Can she read minds?

Or was I just extremely obvious?

And what does she mean by '_You might just be surprised by her answer'_?

Is she saying that Katniss likes me?

Impossible.

Bu then I think about earlier.

Katniss did kiss me on the cheek.

Why would she do that?

I'm so confused right now it's making my head hurt.

I don't know how long I sit there.

Trying to process it all.

It's not really working out very well.

I finally decide to go back inside and try and go to sleep.

I do have a big day tomorrow after all.

I trudge over to the door.

Suddenly dead tired.

I walk into my room in a stupor.

I dress for bed.

Not realizing what I was putting on.

I got in bed without felling much.

The last thought in my head was wondering how in the hell Rhapsody manages to know things like this.


	13. The Plan

Author's Note: Ok so, all of you guys are so amazing. You know that? I just felt the need to tell you. Thank you all for reading this. It means so much to me. Please review and favorite and junk! I love you guys!

-Blay

I wake up to the sound of Effie knocking on my door.

She's letting me know it's going to be a

Big

Big

BIG day.

I look around the room.

Remaining perfectly still.

I was glad I could play the game this morning.

I looked at clock across the room.

It was only 7:30.

We don't have to be at training until 10:00.

I lay there for a few minutes until my stomach rumbles and I decide it's time for me to eat.

I roll out bed and amble into the bathroom, still half asleep.

I shower quickly, get dressed and walk out into the dinning room.

Katniss is already there.

She smiles at me and then quickly ducks her head to hide her blush.

I smile back, even though she can't see it.

Then, I suddenly remember Rhapsody's words from last night,

'_You might just be shocked by her answer.'_

She couldn't like me?

Could she?

I try not to dwell on this question as I sit down and begin to eat.

Effie walks back into the room looking rather flustered.

"I still can't get her up."

"Who?" Katniss asks,

"Rhapsody." Says Effie, sounding slightly mad.

I give an airy laugh and Effie just looks at me quizzically.

"Let me try." I say getting up, "I'll be back in a second."

"Good luck." Says Katniss.

"Thanks," I tell her. "I'm going to need it."

She laughs lightly.

I walk down the hallway and reach Rhapsody's door. I knock lightly.

No answer.

I push the door open slightly and peer in.

It's dark.

I push the door open more and walk in.

The first thing I recognize is music.

More classical.

I walk over to her bed and peer over her.

I realize just how pretty she is.

Her face is free of the black makeup she typically wears.

She isn't frowning for once.

_So that's not what her natural expression is. _

I take a deep breath and shake her gently.

"Rhapsody." I say lightly.

No response.

I try again this time I speak louder and shake her a little harder.

"Rhapsody, you need to get up."

She rolls over and mumbles,

"Ok dad. I'll be down in a bit."

I laugh.

At this she opens her eyes and screams.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

I can't help but laugh at the sight of her.

Her hair, typically straight, is sticking out all over the place in wild curls.

She glares at me.

"Effie said she couldn't get you up. So I volunteered to try."

She just continues to glare at me.

"I can get my self up thank you very much."

I give her a skeptical look.

"Just leave. I need to get dressed."

"Ok." I tell her and walk out.

I walk back into the dinning room with a bemused smile on my face.

I sit back down and look at Effie.

"She's up." I say simply and begin eating again.

"I heard," she says, "What was all the screaming about?"

I laugh slightly,

"I guess I caught her off guard."

"Very well then. But where is she now?" she asks.

"Getting dressed." Just as I say that, she walks in.

A slight frown etched into her face.

Eyes rimmed with black.

The only thing different about her usual appearance is that her wildly curly hair has been pulled up.

"Morning!" says Effie brightly.

"Indeed." Is all she days as she pulls a muffin off the cart and begins to pick at it.

"Training today." Says Effie.

As if we need a reminder.

Rhapsody looks up.

"Ok, here's the plan. You two are going to be seen with each other. Train together. There are stations I want you to visit. They include, knot tying, camouflage, trapping, knife throwing and I want you to avoid what your good at. Appear to be mediocre, of you can. After training is over with today, I want the both of you to tell me what all went on today. Got it."

Katniss and I nod. And she says,

"Good. I'm going back to bed." And stalks off back towards her room.

Effie says we have some free time to do what we would like to until it was time for training. I look at a clock. It's only 9:00.

Not knowing what to do, I walk over to the couch and sit down.

Katniss follows and sits next to me.

She opens her mouth like she's about to say something but then shuts it again.

Like she's searching for the right words to say.

I sit and wait.

Finally she looks at me and says,

"Thank you. For giving me the note. And not reading it."

"It's nothing," I say "And why would I want to read it?'

She looks down and says,

"I know most people would have read it."

"Well, I'm not most people." I tell her.

She looks up and into my eyes.

I can feel heat rush into my face.

"I know. I'm glad you aren't." she says quietly, still looking into my eyes.

She looks like she's looking for something in them.

She finally breaks her stare and begins to stare out the window.

"It wasn't anything bad in the note. Just words of his to hold on to. "Motivation" I believe he called it. Yes and we all know my own survival isn't motivation enough."

She snorts.

At this I laugh.

She hops up and says, to my immense surprise

"Will you meet me here? Later tonight? Like 9:00?"

I'm shocked. Only one answer pops into my head and I say it as soon as I think it.

"Of course."

She smiles.

"Good." Is all she says as she walks off into the direction of her room.

I sit back down on the couch.

Most likely smiling like a maniac.

"What did I tell you Baker Boy?"

I jump.

Rhapsody leans over the back of the couch and says,

"If there is one thing you will learn from me, it will be this; I am never wrong."

She walks off towards the direction of the roof.

"Have fun!" she calls over her shoulder snickering.

I sit on the couch trying to focus on how to go about training until Effie comes and fetches me.

It seems like the only thing I can thing about is Katniss.

Nothing new.


	14. Training: Day One

Author's Note: Ok, so I made a Facebook just for all of you guys to go friend me on, if you wish. It's Aurora Blayson Nix. I will accept ALL requests. Now, enough spam. I don't think I could ever thank you guys enough. I have people from almost 30 different countries reading this. Thank you all so much. You keep me going. Please review. I love feedback even if you think this is terrible, it just lets me know that I'm not doing my job correctly and need to try harder. Love you all.

-Blay

Training that day all goes very fast.

When we arrive at the training center, we are the last to get there even though we aren't late.

I look around at all of my competition.

I am not the smallest.

But I am also not the largest.

We do exactly as Rhapsody instructed.

We go to all the stations she told us to.

We learn quite a bit.

But it's hard not to feel like you're going to be done for in the Arena while the Careers are brandishing extremely deadly looking weapons with ease, and you're learning about plants.

While dinner and breakfast are served on our floor, all of the tributes eat lunch together.

Katniss and I sit together.

We are the only ones that do.

If you don't count the Careers and their alliance.

Katniss and I were sitting at the table eating in silence when I notice the bread in the basket.

It has all 12 districts included.

I point all this out to Katniss, merely trying to make conversation when she says,

"You sure do know a lot."

"Only about bread." I say with a laugh.

"No. You know loads more than just about bread. Last year we had advanced math together and you were like the only student Mrs. Maxell didn't complain about."

I remember last year,

"But you always got better grades than me in there."

She blushes.

"I don't think you realize just how brilliant you are." I tell her.

And it's true.

I don't.

She just blushes even more.

"I'm not that smart."

I stare at her incredulously.

Is she serious?

"Katniss, you're wickedly smart. Like top 10 in our grade smart."

She simply shrugs.

"So, I may be smart," she says, "but what good is be able to simply radicals going to do me when I'm being chased by a career?"

She has a good point, so I laugh.

We don't talk about much after that. Just a comment here and there.

Then we are dismissed back to training.

The rest of the day goes without a hitch.

I do as Rhapsody instructed and pick out a weapon; I look for a few different things.

How useful it is, how well you can manage it. And how well it might kill someone.

I decide a spear is as good as anything.

Soon we are back to our floor.

Effie says dinner will be served at 7:00.

It's only six, so I have some time to kill.

I know what I want to do.

I go into my room and change clothes, after that I hunt down a Capitol attendant and ask for some paper and colored pencils.

He gives it to me obligingly.

Once I have everything I need I head up to the roof.

Once there I leave the door open, not sure if it would lock behind me/

Rhapsody isn't anywhere to be seen, so I walk over to the garden area and sit down.

I look around for something to draw.

I start thinking about my past few days in the Capitol, and then I have my idea.

I sit there and draw for I don't know how long.

I was happily submersed in it. Finally forgetting that I was being trained to fight to my death. Against the girl that I was so madly in love with.

I draw well into the dark.

I was finally knocked out of my trance by hearing my name, I look up and it's Katniss.

"You uh, missed dinner. Effie sent me to come get you earlier, but you looked so into what you were doing that I didn't' want to disturb you. But I did bring you some food." She says she had a bowl of something in her hands.

I look down at my watch and I'm shocked. It's almost 9:00.

Thanks," I say looking at her, "Sit down."

She walks over slowly and sits to me, setting the bowl to the side.

She looks down and gasps quietly,

I follow her line of vision. She's looking at my sketch.

"It's beautiful." She says.

Of course it is.

It's her.

I drew the both of us on the chariot during the tribute parade.

Author's Note: Sorry it ends kind of suddenly. I just realized what time it is and I have to work on a term paper. So, yeah. Don't forget to review and junk. So, yeah. Love y'all!

-Blay


	15. the Roof

"Can I see that?" she asks.

I hand it over to her.

She is silent for a long time while she examines it. I watch her face. Hoping for any sign emotion so to tell what she's thinking.

"It's amazing." She says finally.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Thanks." I say quietly.

"You're amazing." She says looking at me and smiling slightly.

"Thank you." I tell her.

She still has the drawing of us.

"You can keep it. If you want to." I tell her.

She looks at me and asks,

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I tell her smiling a little.

She smiles and pockets the sheet of paper.

"So, what did you meet me for?"

"Oh, right. That." She says.

I laugh lightly.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you." She says quietly.

"Ok." I say. "What do you want to do?"

She looks around, thinking I suppose. And then looks back at me and says.

"Let's play a game."

"Ok, what kind of game?" I ask.

"It's a question game. I ask you a question, and then you answer it. Then I answer the question I asked and vice versa." She tells me.

"Seems simple enough." I say

"If you could live in any of the other districts, which one would you?"

I think about this for a second.

"District 4."

"Why?" she asks.

"I think it would be nice, surrounded by the sea all day. I've only seen it in pictures. But it looks beautiful. It would always be calm and peaceful." I say.

She thinks this over.

"How about you?" I ask.

She thinks and then answers,

"District 7. To be surrounded by the trees all day. The only place where I'm really happy is in the woods. I would actually belong there."

"I think you belong." I say quietly.

She doesn't say anything. I try and think of a question. Suddenly I think of one.

"What do you like about the Capitol?"

"That's a hard question. There is hardly anything likeable about this hell-hole, but, I would have to say the food." she answers.

I laugh.

When she asks me, I tell her the roof. It's like a little home.

We go back and forth like this for a while.

I find out a lot about her in the next hour. Her favorite color, what she likes, what she doesn't like.

It's nearly 11 before she says she's tired and wants go to bed. I tell her goodnight and as she's leaving the roof she looks over her shoulder and says,

"Same time tomorrow."

"Ok." I tell her, smiling.

She leaves and I am still left smiling.


	16. Nightmares

Author's Note: Ok guys, so I tried to make this chapter kind of mushy. I think it turned out pretty good. Please tell me what you think. Thank all of you for reading and reviewing. Please add me to your story alert and favorites and everything. Add me on Facebook Aurora Blayson Nix for special information and future stories.

-Blay.

Soon after Katniss leaves, Rhapsody shows up.

"Bro, your desperation is showing." Is her greeting to me.

"Hi to you too." I respond with, getting up.

"Here." She says, tossing me a spear. "We're going to start your weapon training."

I look at it.

"How did you know?" I ask her.

I hadn't told her that was the weapon I picked.

"Just a guess." She says, "Let's start with that basics. Like how to hold it."

She shows me the proper way to hold it.

"Now, say someone attacks you, you'll need to know how to block them, come at me."

I just look at her. I'm kind of afraid if I'm being completely honest. She's standing there with her spear in her hand, already a trained killer and I just learned how to hold mine.

"Just come at me bro!" she yells at me.

I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Ugh!" she says, and then suddenly she lunges at me. I raise me spear to block her attack, she turns and then attacks from the other side. I block her again. She raises her spear above her head suddenly and then swings it down towards me. I barley manage to get my spear up in time to block her.

I wait for her to strike again. But she doesn't.

She just stands back and looks at me.

"What?" I ask her.

"You're not to bad. I'm shocked. I thought you would suck."

"Thanks." I tell her sarcastically.

"No prob." She responds with.

She covers a few more things with me. We 'fight' a little bit more and then she let's me go. She stays on the roof while I go downstairs. I'm exhausted by now. I look at the clock in the kitchen; it's 1 in the morning. I'm walking down the hallway to my room when I hear it.

It's Katniss.

She's screaming.

I find my self running to her room.

I yank open the door.

She's writhing around on her bed.

She's having a nightmare.

She's still screaming.

I walk over to her and gently shake her shoulder.

"Katniss," I say.

"Katniss, It's only a nightmare."

She sits bolt upright and opens her eyes. She looks around the room wildly. She rests her eyes on me and starts sobbing.

I sit down on the edge of her bed and look at her, unsure of what to do.

She's still crying, I feel lost.

Then I suddenly know.

I get up and get closer to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looks up.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I ask, "It might help."

"Not now. I can't know." She tells me.

I don't pry. I just sit there and listen to her sob.

I feel so absolutely terrible.

It hurts me to see her in pain like this.

I move my hand off of her shoulder and take her hand. It seems like the right thing to and she doesn't object.

We sit there, hand in hand, for I don't know how long. She finally seems to have cried her self out.

I reach over and get her a tissue off of the little box from her nightstand.

She thanks me and then dabs her eyes with it.

"I was it the games." She says, "And I was tied up. They had me over a fire and everyone was there. Prim, my mother, Gale, Greasy Sae. And you. And everyone was taking turns adding a lit piece of wood to the fire. The flames would rise higher and higher. I would scream, and all anyone would do was laugh. Expect you, you tired to get them to stop. To put out the fire. But they just laughed in your face. I was burning. Then prim comes up and takes the only picture we have of our father and places it in the flames. I was trying to get it out when you woke me up." She tells me.

I sit there in silence. Somewhat glad, that even in her dreams, I was trying to protect her.

"I'm so sorry." I tell her.

She just sits there.

Hiccupping.

I don't want to leave her.

She looks and me and says,

"I'm pathetic. Aren't I?"

I look at her, incredulous.

"Katniss. You are the strongest person I know. You're amazing. You've been supporting your family for a long time. You do what you need to to keep them alive. That doesn't make you pathetic. That makes you the most amazing, strongest girl I know."

She looks and me and says.

"I couldn't have done it alone. I had help. Remember."

Of course I remember. I helped her with that bread so many years ago.

I paid dearly for it to. My mother had beat me black and blue for burning that bread.

I just couldn't stand to see her suffer.

It broke my heart.

I just smile and look around her room.

"Don't go." She says suddenly.

Then looks away, embarrassed.

"I'll stay as long as you like." I tell her.

I get up, get the chair she had in the corner and pull it up to her bed.

Once I sit down, I take her hand again.

She lays back down and just looks at me.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about?" I ask her.

She shakes her head.

I couldn't believe what was happening.

My heart felt like it was about to beat out of its chest.

I just sat there, looking at her face.

She closes her eyes.

I take my other hand and being to stroke her hair.

She smiles faintly.

Her hair is so soft and silky I could sit there and do it forever.

I don't know how long it is until she falls asleep.

But I know when she stars snoring faintly.

I smile and laugh lightly.

I suddenly feel calm.

I lay my head down on her bed and fall asleep almost instantly, my hand still holding hers.


	17. The Day After

**Author's Note: Ok, so thank you guys so much for taking the time out of your day to read this. I really appreciate it. I fixed the first few chapters if you wanna go back and reread them. Please review! Thanks you all again. I love y'all! (Facebook Aurora Blayson Nix :D)**

**-Blay.**

I wake up and the sun is rising.

I look the alarm clock on her nightstand; it says it's 6:42.

I smile at our still intertwined hands.

She looks beautiful in sleep. All I can do for a while is stare at her.

Finally I deicide I need to get up and ready for the day.

It's one of the hardest things I have ever done.

I carefully extract my hand from hers, trying not to wake her up. Once I do that I lean over and kiss her forehead then leave the room silently.

I shower and dress quickly. After all of this I leave for breakfast.

I walk into the dinning room and the only one there is Rhapsody.

She's just sitting there. Staring off into space.

I walk over and sit down.

"What's on the agenda for today?" I ask. But she doesn't respond.

I wait but still nothing.

"Hello?" I ask.

Her head snaps up and her eyes focus on me.

"What?" she asks, sounding slightly alarmed.

"I just asked what we were supposed to be doing today?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Let's wait until Katniss gets here for me to talk about it. I don't feel like giving to explain it twice." She says.

And with that she gets up and walks out of the room.

A few minuets after she leaves. Katniss shows up.

She sits down next to me without a word.

"How did you sleep?" I ask her.

She just looks at me,

"You left." Is all she says.

"I left this morning like 30 minutes ago." I tell her. "I didn't think it would be wise for any of the attendants or Effie or Rhapsody to find me sleeping in your room." I tell her. "I would never have left you last night."

She just sits there in silence until Effie come comes in.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" she says brightly.

"Yes," says Katniss. "Positively exquisite!" she adds on sarcastically.

I laugh, but Effie doesn't pick up on it.

"That's the attitude!" she says brightly.

Rhapsody comes back in the room and sits down again,

"Ok, here's the plan," she says, but she's interrupted by Effie,

"Shouldn't we wait for Haymitch?" she asks.

"I don't know where he is. He's not in his room, or any of the others, we might as well get started."

"Ok," She says reluctantly.

"Anyway, today you guys are going to cover hand to hand combat, edible plants and knot tying. I know you two got a little caught up and didn't consult me after yesterdays training session. So today after training we are going to cover yesterdays events as well as todays. Got it?" she asks.

"Yes." I respond.

Katniss shakes her head yes.

"Good, now you have a little time to yourselves, use it wisely." Says Rhapsody as she stalks off.

I finish eating and decide to head up to the roof.

I'm up there for a few minuets before Katniss finds her way up there as well.

She sits down next to me without a word.

"I'm sorry for leaving you this morning." I tell her.

She looks at me.

"You really didn't leave until this morning?" she asks.

"No, I stayed the entire night. Is that not what you wanted?" I ask her.

"Yes." She answers quickly. "Thanks you. For staying. You really didn't have to."

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. I wanted to make sure you were ok." I tell her.

She takes my hand suddenly.

"Thank you for caring. I'm not used to having someone care about me. Well not since my dad died that is."

I look at her.

"I can't see why not. You were all anyone could talk about the night of the Opening Ceremony."

"That's different." She says. "They only know the happy smiling me. Not the usual me."

"I like the 'usual' you." I tell her, "The usual you is strong, smart, determined, and beautiful."

She laughs lightly.

"Haymitch says I have about as much charm as a dead slug."

At this I have to laugh,

"I don't thinks so." I tell her.

"Thanks." She tells me.

We sit there in silence, still holding hands.

"Peeta." She says.

I look at her.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Have you figured anything else about Rhapsody?" she asks me.

"Well, from what I can tell, she's more bark than bite. She said it was hard being only 14 and keeping two people alive. I still don't know who her parents are though." I say. She thinks about this for a moment before saying,

"Come one, it's almost 10:00, we need to get going." She says.

"Ok." I say, standing up.

We're still holding hands.

A fact that makes me very happy.

She finally releases her hand from mine as we get to the bottom of the stairs.

She looks at me shyly and then blushes.

I whish she would do it more often.

We are almost to the training center when I remember something.

Rhapsody's song.

I decide not to mention anything about it to Katniss.

Yet.


	18. Training: Day Two

Author's Note: Okay, so thank you all for reading and reviewing! Please do It more! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been super busy. I hope you like this chapter, don't forget to add me on Face book Aurora Blayson Nix. Love you all!

-Blay

When we get to training we are yet again the last ones to arrive.

Katniss and I do the things Rhapsody told us to do.

I excel at hand-to-hand combat even though Rhapsody told us to appear mediocre. I've had a lot of practice messing around with my brothers and everything. I find myself enjoying this station a little actually.

My luck with the hand-to-hand combat is nothing compared to Katniss at the edible plants station. I stand there watching her in wonder as she passes the test without even listening to the instructor.

When I try it takes me a few tries to get a couple of them.

At lunch I ask her how she knew about all those plants, she says.

" 'Those plants' meant survival after my dad died. Either I learned all the ones I could or my family and I starved to death."

"But how did you know all of them? I mean, where did you learn them from?" I ask.

"My dad had this huge book for of plants and stuff. Plants for eating, plants that could be used for medical care. Just about everything you could think of was in that book. Memorizing that book was survival, so I did."

I look at her.

"Now, I have a question for you," she says,

"And what might that be?" I ask her.

"How were you so good at the hand-to-hand today? I mean, your fight with the instructor only lasted like two minutes before you won. I mean mine was shorter than that, but I lost." She says with a smile.

"I've just had a lot of practice. Rye and I mess around a lot." I tell her.

"Who's Rye?" she asks.

Right.

She probably wouldn't know a lot about my family.

"He's my older brother," I tell her, "I have a younger brother, Folar, he's just a couple years older than Prim."

"I know, I just didn't know which was which." She said smiling.

"Oh." Is all I can say.

We eat in silence for a little while until she clears her throat and says,

"Have you noticed anything strange about Rhapsody?"

I think about this for a second.

I have seen to sides three sides of Rhapsody. The mean, sarcastic one, the smiling, laughing one from the train, and the calm side I saw that one night on the roof.

"She seems kind of, multifaceted. I mean she's so secretive. I'm not sure if she has something to hide or what. Like, why she tell us who her parents are? It just doesn't make sense. To be blatantly honest, I do think she has something to hide." I tell her.

She takes this into consideration before she says,

"I just don't understand her. Like the relationship she has with Haymitch, I just don't understand. Haymitch is just such a surly person who doesn't really appear so care about anything but getting wasted, yet here comes Rhapsody. And they both seem to get along with each other. I mean well enough to have nicknames for each other apparently. But whatever, come on, we have to go back to training." She said. I noticed that everyone else was leaving the room, so I get up a leave with her.

The rest of training that day goes well.

We learn some pretty interesting stuff.

All in all, it was a pretty good day.

Once back in the tower, Katniss and I wait for rhapsody to show up so we can tell her about our day.

"So," she says, sitting on the couch, "how was today."

Surprisingly, Katniss speaks first.

"Pretty good."

Rhapsody looks at her.

"What about the other tributes? How were they?" she asks.

"Scary as hell." Says Katniss.

Huh. I hadn't noticed.

They talk back forth like this until dinner.

It was strange to see the both of them acting so civil towards each other. At one point in time they actually start talking about things other than training.

After dinner is over Rhapsody tells me to meet her at the roof at 11.

I walk back to my room and I'm halfway down the hallway before I notice Katniss is behind me, I turn around and look at her, waiting for her to say something.

She doesn't say anything, just silently wraps her arms around me in a hug. I don't hesitate before I do the same. The feeling of her arms around me is amazing. I just really hope she can't hear my heart beating so fast.

Way to soon we break apart and she heads into her room.

I'm just left standing there watching her leave, wishing she was coming back.


	19. the roof: Part two

Author's Note: Sorry its taken me so long to update. I've been really busy. I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. You all make my day. You keep me motivated. I uploaded Gale's note to Katniss if you would like to read it. Just go to my profile and click on it. Thanks again! Love you!

-Blay

I sit in my room and just think until it's time to meet Rhapsody for my weapon training.

I think of home. My friends and family. I wonder how they are doing without me. I have so many questions and so few answers. It's all so frustrating. I hate this. I hate what the Capitol is making me become. A monster. A ruthless killing machine for my own survival. It's like they own me. They are just using me as a piece in their stupid games. But I won't. They don't own me. I'm not a piece in their games. They can't control me.

I am startled at a knock in at my door, but it's only Rhapsody telling me to come on.

I look at the clock and see that it's almost 11.

We head up to the roof in silence.

She just stands there eyeing me up and down before tossing me a spear.

I catch it instinctively and wait for her to attack.

But she only stands there. She has a glazed look about her.

"Rhapsody?" I ask.

No response. I try walking towards her slowly, waiting for her to attack me. But she's still just standing there, staring off into space.

I wave my hand back and forth in front of her face.

"Hello?" I ask.

Suddenly she shakes her head and her eyes snap to focus.

"What are you doing so close to me?" she asks.

"You got all weird and unresponsive all of the sudden." I tell her.

I've seen her do this before. Just stare at something and then snap back.

"You seem to do that a lot." I say.

"Back up and attack me." She says, totally ignoring my last comment.

"Alright. I say backing up about the 3 feet. I bring my spear down suddenly like she did last night and the fight begins.

She's good. Really good. But fight with a spear seems to come naturally to me. I shudder at that.

She attacks and lunges, surprisingly graceful, even trying to injure me. We fight until I knock the spear out of her hands in a hard blow.

She lets it drop and looks at me. I wipe the sweat of off my forehead and look back at her.

'Not bad." She says shaking her head slightly. "Do you think you would be any good at throwing that thing?"

I'm not entirely sure. I look at the weapon in my hand. It suddenly feels heavy. I lift it up to about shoulder level, get a better grip on it and throw it as hard as I can. I sails towards the end of the roof, it looks like it's about to fly off the side when it stops suddenly. As if though it hit a wall.

I look at Rhapsody for approval.

"Hm, looks like you don't suck to bad after all."

"Thanks." I tell her.

She walks over to the edge of the roof.

"It's a force field." She says. Matter of factly. "To keep tributes from 'escaping' ha! Don't want the success of the games to be rendered by a injured tribute." She says, sounding bitter. She sits down and leans her back against the wall. I walk over and sit next to her. I look at her and ask,

"Where are you're parents, or who are you're parents?" I ask, trying to get at least a few of my many questions answered.

She looks at me and says, "What does it even matter? I mean I'm here to help you. Not to have you bombard me with 20 questions."

"Why don't you want me to know? What do you have to hide?" I ask her.

"So so much Peeta. A shit load of secrets. Things that only matter in the long run. Things you don't need to know right now. Things you can't know right now. So you might as well stop asking. I'll tell you. Just not now. When the time is right." She says.

"Why are you such a bitter person? What happened to make you resent everyone and everything in your life? Well almost everything." I say thinking of Haymitch.

"I've spent most of my life in the Capitol. It's not as great as everyone makes it out to be. The people here are fake. Everything is fake. I can't tell what's real or not real. You can't trust anyone. It's all so damn artificial it makes my head spin. I hate it here. I just want to go home." She says bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

I have the over whelming urge to wrap my arms around and tell her everything is going to be all right. But I have the feeling that if I did something like that I would get a fist to the face.

"Then why are you here?" I ask her. "I mean if you hate it so much why the hell did you come?"

She looks at me and gives a small, sad laugh.

"You honestly think I had a say in the matter? It's the Capitol. They get what they want and they wanted me. So here I am." She smiles sadly and stands up.

She stars walking to the door but stops and looks at me. "I don't think you need much more training on that spear. You're pretty much a natural. I still want us to meet tomorrow. But not about weapons. I think we should talk strategy. You know, what you're going to do for interviews and your whole approach for winning the Games." She says.

"I don't think I have much of a chance of winning. And besides I think we both know who I want to win."

She just smiles and nods at me.

"Oh, trust me. I've got that all figured out." She says as she walks out the door.

Yet again she has left me wondering. She does that a lot. I decide to stay on the roof for a little bit. It's nice being outside. I feel less trapped even though the entire roof is surrounded by a force field.

I just sit there and look at the sky.

The sky always has mystified me. Containing so much unseen.

I just sit there starring at the sky until I hear a noise. I look around and see Katniss standing in the doorway.


	20. Family Matters

Author's Note: Ok, so I just wanted to say that I'm so glad all of you have had the patience to stick with me. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. But I am now and that's all that matters :D. anyway, all of you guys are fantastic and I love you all, especially the male readers ;) Lawlz, anyway thank you all again! Read, subscribe, favorite, Review, they make me happy.

-Blay

I smile despite of my self.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi." She says back, walking towards me. She sits down next to me and asks, "So, what are you doing up here this late?"

"Oh. I was just uh, looking at the stars." I tell her, slightly embarrassed.

She smiles and looks up.

I look up as well. We just sit there in silence for a long time.

She leans her head on my shoulder and looks up at me.

I smile at her and she asks, "What's your middle name?"

"Andrew." I tell her.

She nods and smiles, "I like it. It fits you."

I laugh slightly, "And yours?" I say, taking her hand.

"Elena."

"Very pretty." I tell her. It really is.

She blushes slightly and looks back up at the sky.

"Do you miss them? Your family I mean." She asks suddenly.

I have to think about this or a second. I miss _parts _of my family. I miss Rye and me messing around. Folar's little scientific comments and questions.

I miss my handful of friends. I miss the semi-freedom of home. The freedom I lack here.

"Yes, and no." I tell her. She raises her eyebrows at me. I explain it to her.

She simply nods.

"I know how you feel." She says. "I mean I love my mother, but once my father died, she just lost it. Wouldn't do anything but sit there with this blank expression on her face. She wouldn't do anything but sit there as Prim and I starved to death." She says, suddenly angry. "She just sat there while we withered away. She left the weight of the world on my shoulders. She made me grow up to fast and I don't know if I can ever forgive her." She finishes quietly.

I don't know what to say so I just wrap my arms around her.

"Do you think I'll make it?" she asks suddenly.

I look down at her, "Of course you'll make it. You're one of the strongest ones out there. Everyone thinks it."

"Not everyone." She says.

That's not true. I think of what my mother said when she was telling me goodbye. _That one's a fighter. She is. _

"Yes everyone. When my mother came to say goodbye to me she said, 'Maybe district 12 will have a winner this year. That one's a fighter. She is.' She was talking about _you_ Katniss. And for a damn good reason. I have faith in you. We all do." I tell her.

She doesn't say anything for a while.

"I sorry." She finally whispers.

"For what?" I ask her, "You have nothing to be sorry about."

'She's just so terrible. I mean I'm sitting here complaining about my mother who never even dreamed of laying a hand on me and your mother hits you on a daily basis, I- I'm just sorry Peeta."

"It's not a big deal." I say as I laugh lightly. I look at my watch and say, "What is a big deal is the time. Our final day of training is tomorrow and I don't want you to be late. So I believe it is now time for bed." I say standing up and pulling her up with me.

We walk back to her room in silence. I stop outside of her door. Ready to tell her goodnight but she says something.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. I don't think I could have made it through all of this without you. Thank you, and goodnight." She says standing up one her toes and kissing me lightly on the cheek. She walks into her room with a smile and a wave.

I bring my hand up to my face where she kissed it, there is nothing different about it, but it feels warm.

Smiling I walk back to my room dress for bed and fall asleep almost instantly, still feeling the warmth of the kiss.


	21. Gale's Note

Author's Note: Ok, so the reason that I haven't updated in so long is because I didn't really like how I was writing the story. I had all the plans and stuff it and I kind of forgot all about them whilst I was writing. I've considered not continuing with the story any more. But I don't think that would be fair to all of you who read it. So, after thinking a lot about it, I have decided to continue writing. I would like to thank all of you who have stuck with me in reading this and waiting for to update, and I know that this isn't an update, but it's the note Gale gave to Peeta to give to Katniss. I'm about to go write a real chapter right now, so happy reading and thank you for sticking with me! :D

-Blay

* * *

><p>Katniss, I knew we wouldn't have much time to talk. So I'm going to give this to Peeta to give to you. I just want you to know I have faith in you. I know you can win this thing. You have to. Please, please come home. Think about your family. Your mother needs you. Prim needs you. I need you. Katniss, please I need you to be motivated. Please don't give up before you've even began. I need you to come back. Katniss. I just need you to. I don't have much time left. Just know that I love you Katniss. Stay safe.<p>

-Gale


	22. Chapter 22

Ok guys, so my name is Nena and I was one of Blays best friends. I'm writing because Blay cannot anymore. A few months ago Blay was diagnosed with lung cancer. She put up a long, hard battle, but we lost her recently. We are all heartbroken. She was such a beautiful girl who loved life. She also loved to write. The only thing that kept her going so long was writing. Her parents gave her laptop to me, on it were all of her stories for you guys, (which she talked about constantly). Not all of them are complete though. I will update what she has written for you guys though. Thank you for all the kind words you gave her. You have no idea how much it meant to her. You really are amazing.


End file.
